degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Close to Me (Season 13)/@comment-4441793-20140322142159
Last night? Where do I even begin? First of all, I dare anybody to tell ME that I didn't handle shit well. I didn't go off on no motherfucking body, I didn't curse no motherfucking body out and I damn sure didn't to go to the Zaya page to post BULLSHIT just to retaliate. In case anybody got it TWISTED, I done ya'll after a while that this shit is not my style. If we're going to debate, we're going to do it like we got some motherfucking sense. I wasn't beat for the whole pointless GIF shit for no two/three hours straight. All Sarah and I did was put our Love On Top gifs on that page when we thought shit was all fun and games but after a while, the shit got tiring. And when shit got tiring for Mafians(because admit it or not, Icebergs was saying a lot but simultaneously NOT SAYING ANYTHING), shit got relentlessly persistent on the Icebergs end. Ya'll could say what the hell ya'll want but that's the bottom line. Again, I love a good debate but spiteful hating, pointless GIFs and basic ass comments just for the sake of SAYING something is not my style. So, I backed out after a while and even when I DID, the shit was still carrying on. Even after Camille(who actually ships my NOTP) kept it 100 and told ya'll to cut it out. So, that should tell you something. I made it a point to walk away and even BEFORE I did, I made it my business NOT to allow myself to get irate and angry. As past history shows, the moment I blow the fuck up and start telling people off, I am automatically viewed as this''' loud, angry, ghetto black bitch''' and next thing you know, someone's claiming to leave the wiki. I'm still mad at some of ya'll's ass for the way that I and a few others were treated following that Des fiasco but when I justifiably went off on people that day, the threats of wiki departure followed. So last night, I wasn't about to give NONE OF YA'LL the satisfaction of painting me in that light again and I dare any goddamn body to tell me otherwise. For reasons that Dani, Annie, Jenn, Syler etc. already explained, Mafians ain't hypocritical SHIT. There is a tremendous difference between the way we preach our hate and the way ya'll go about preaching ya'll's. And one more thing, I didn't address this last night because I was making an effort to lose my cool and I did that very well, fuck what anybody else gotta say. But I noticed TWO people butting in, making a stink ass, snooty comment like they better than some motherfucking body and not saying shit else. You WILL be addressed later. Ya'll just tried to PLAY me and every Mafian on that page, and I don't appreciate that one bit. When I have time, I'm going to your talk pages and I'm bringing it to your attention like an adult. I ain't gonna curse nobody out but ya'll not getting off that easy. TRUST and believe that. EDIT: Two hours later: I meant EVERY word of this post but please excuse my harsh tone and language. I was very upset when I wrote this because I've been holding back a LOT last night. Last night was not the time or the place. So, now that I got this out of my system now, I plan to ride out the rest of this conversation a lot more calmly. I will stand by EVERY word I said but I'll be calmer. Please, excuse me.